


Greetings Healer Skaron

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [47]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek contacts a renowned Vulcan healer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings Healer Skaron

Greetings Healer Skaron,  
As dictated by Sarek, son of Skon.

By Tarvok 

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

  

Greetings Healer Skaron,

I am called Sarek. I personally request your assistance with the Human bondmate of my son. He is a special case, and I must meet with you to inform you of the specific details.

Live long and prosper,  
Ambassador Sarek, son of Skon


End file.
